1. Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems for wireless communications, and more specifically, to methods and systems of frequency domain equalization.
2. Background
In communications systems with higher data rates, e.g., data rates in the range of 50-200 Mbps, errors in received data may result in retransmission delays that prevent full utilization of the available bandwidth. One way of reducing retransmission delays is to reduce bit error rates (BER) in the received signal.
More particularly, during communication over a wireless channel, the channel behavior changes over time, thereby affecting (e.g., increasing errors in) the signals transmitted over the channel. It is desirable to predict or characterize the channel behavior over time in order to compensate for such variations in channel characteristics upon receiving the transmitted signals. In certain systems, channel equalization is implemented in the time domain to estimate the transmitted signal more accurately. However, equalization in the time domain demands intense computational power in the receiver and complicates circuitry. Moreover, corrections in the time domain are further complicated by the presence of noise, such as white noise over the channel. Hence, there is a need to simplify the computational complexity in estimating channel behavior and correcting signals transmitted over the channel.